


Scribbles_1_1

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, not important - Freeform, random scribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random scribbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I brought Rowan back

I have never truly been able to capture a moment in words. No matter how much you sit there, in your dad’s new girlfriend’s backyard, with your feet hanging over the side of her decaying pool, with one of her four kittens in your lap, you can’t pick the right words to describe the tranquility of the moment. The pool was empty, except for a nasty green puddle only a foot deep at the bottom, where a school of goldfish lived. It was fun to watch them; their bright orange complexion contrasted the algae in the water. The sides of the pool were molding, and the paint was peeling off. It was winter in Florida, but it was still warm. The sun shone brightly overhead, but a gentle breeze blew past, chilling the air. It felt like I was a million feet off the ground, and everyone else was stuck with their normal lives on Earth. In that moment, it felt like I was a new person, sitting over the side of the concrete in my old ratty sweatshirt. I considered jumping the side of the pool and playing in the water, but it would disturb the fish, and I had no idea how I’d get back out. So, I just enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

My parents had divorced several years ago, and I lived with my mother in South Carolina. But, for a month during the summer and a month during the winter, I had to stay at my dad’s house. It wasn’t technically his house; it was his girlfriend’s. Macie. She was nice, but she didn’t exactly understand the concept of personal space. It seemed like he was living with a different girl every time I came over. I hated it at first, but most of them were nice, so I got over it. I had a younger sister, but we had different dads. Her dad was George, my mom’s current husband. I liked him. He was annoying sometimes, but he was funny and reliable. Much better than my own father. My father also had another son, Derek, whom he had had when he was with the woman before my mother. He only came to visit in the summer, but he was nice. My family tree was annoying.

I tried to look past the brown wooden fence surrounding the pool, but all I could see were the tops of trees. His girlfriend lived in the middle of nowhere, but in a big neighborhood. There weren’t many places to go exploring, unless you count the single path at the end of the road. But, in order to get there, I had to walk past a lot of houses. And when you walk by a lot of houses, a lot of people like to try to talk to you. I wasn’t ready for that kind of social interaction.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind me. I jumped so high I nearly fell into the murky water below me. “Jesus Christ, Rowan!” I shrieked. Rowan was Macie’s only son. He was a year older than me, but a foot shorter than me.

“Don’t tell Mom or Frank that I’m sneaking out, okay, Callie?” Callie wasn’t my real name. It was Callisto. A terribly chosen name, but it was mine. 

I narrowed my eyes at him. “You’re gonna go hang out with Leo, aren’t you?”

Rowan’s face flushed slightly. “Maybe.”

I flashed a grin. “Go. Have fun. Be gay.”

His face flushed darker, and I laughed. “Bye, Callie,” he said, his reply forced. He was a sweet boy, he really was, and I probably would have considered dating him, if it weren’t for the fact that he might become my stepbrother, or that he liked boys. I was really starting to believe that my dad was going to marry Macie; they had been together since I visited in the summer. That summer was fun. I learned a lot about Rowan and Macie. Macie and my dad like to have loud sex early in the morning. Rowan likes to sneak off to his boyfriend’s house, or sneak his boyfriend into Macie’s house. I hadn’t known until I accidentally walked in on them making out in Rowan’s bedroom. 

The peacefulness that had once rested in the air was gone, so I got up from my spot on the floor. The pavement had left marks on the backs of my thighs, and I could feel leaves clinging to my hair. I could worry about it later. Now, I only wanted adventure. I went around the entire house, rather than going inside. I could avoid my father and Macie that way. 

The neighborhood was strangely quiet, but I tried not to think too hard on it. Everyone was inside today, even though it was a saturday, and the weather was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm going to do with this but OK.


End file.
